PRIOR ART
The prior art is believed to be best exemplified by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,010, Capezzuto, 3/1964 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,640, Hellstrom, 3/1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,203, Kuchenbecker, 10/1978